


Be All My Sins Forgotten

by rinchanmidnight



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinchanmidnight/pseuds/rinchanmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Danny Phantom disappeared so did Danny Fenton. So when the ghost teen returns with no memory of his past it's up to Jazz Fenton to help her little brother remember, along with some help from the town. But who took him in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Be All My Sins Forgotten

Prologue

 

There was a house on sixth street that no child or adult ever visited.

_The alarm was blaring, its flashing lights painting_

_the discolored walls a violent shade of black._

 It was the house of Ms. Moore; until one day when a little girl lost her favorite bear from the mean kids down the block, did a little boy with raven black hair grace the doorstep of the widowed wife. A middle aged woman answered the door her mousy brown hair tied into a bun, her eyes looking like they belonged to an old basset hound who’d long been condemned for death.

_It smelled of smoke, electricity and death. The bodies broken and stained,_

_surrounding me like rag dolls._

She stared down at the little boy with who fidgeted slightly under her gaze but he never looked away, his chubby face in a pout.

_Torn and disused._

“My sister lost her bear in your yard. Can we look for it?” The little boy asked. Ms. Moore would soon learn his name was Daniel, but he only answered to Danny. Looking up, the woman saw a little girl named Jasmine, but only went by Jazz who had firey red hair and was no more than eight, standing right outside her gate tears dripping from her eyes.

_I felt a wave of nausea crash through me but nothing more than sobs escaped._

Ms. Moore huffed and stared down at Danny, whose little fists were trembling in fear she realized that it must have taken a lot of courage for him to come up here; after all, the rumors about her and her deceased husband were quite horrendous. Not to mention scandalous.

“Fine, I’ll go make some lemonade.” With this she went in the house ignoring the boy who smiled from ear to ear, she distantly heard him call to his sister. Ms. Moore never believed the children would stay for her sweetly sour drink, no one ever had.

_I felt to alert, everything was too vivid, too real. It was dirty, loud, and unbearably hot from the fight._

But they did, and soon the two children were sitting on her couch with empty glasses admiring her house while she sewed a big brown button eye on Bear Burt. Jazz had squealed in delight while Danny thanked Ms. Moore profusely his big blue eyes holding nothing more than pure admiration.

_The crimson blood splattered everywhere; slipping beneath my toes, and sticking to my skin which felt raw._

When Ms. Moore asked why Bear Burt was in her yard Danny and Jazz both launched into the story of the mean kids, acting out the roles to perfection both giggling and running around the room but as their tale reached the climax the little boy suddenly stopped mid sentence causing Jazz to crash into him leaving Ms. Moore very confused until he climbed up onto the piano bench gazing down at the beautiful arrangement of black and white keys.

_I felt screams slip past me, my tattered hands trying to block the view of bodies, and **red** …so much red._

“Ms. Moore what’s this thing?” He asked, while Jazz scrambled up to join him, stuffed animal firmly grasped between her arms, she left out an annoyed huff.

“Silly little brother, that’s a piano. Right, Ms. Moore? It’s a baby grand right?” Jazz asked looking to her for confirmation the woman nodded getting up to cross the room and join the kids. Danny merely looked confused.

_I don’t know how long I stood there, in this one hallway, the same one that’d been my prison for so long._

“Why’s the piano a baby? It’s huge!”  He said, gesturing to its size his foot slipping on the bench sending him forward, his little fingers landing on the keys. It was a moment the three would never forget. Jazz jumping at the notes, while Danny stared down at his hands in pure shock until a laugh bubbled up from the little boy who began tugging at Jazz asking if she wanted to try.

_Eventually someone came to get me, but by then it was too late, I shut down._

 Jazz shook her head but asked Danny to try again because she liked the sound of the C minor cord. So Danny did, plucking out cords with both hands, it was erratic and uncoordinated but soon Ms. Moore watched as the little boy began to pick out a melody his sister singing along her soft voice encouraging Danny to keep playing. It was then the woman knew what her life would now be, and it centered around these two little kids.

_In the end, the only thing I noticed was the man was in his twenties, with pale blue skin and a rapture running across one of his ruby red eyes._

Walking forward and sitting on the other side of Danny Ms. Moore gave him his first piano lesson, Jazz singing along supporting her baby brother every time he got discouraged. Ever since that day Ms. Moore would see the two children; sometimes they would be together, other times they weren’t. She would teach Danny piano, and Jazz voice, while other times they would stop by just to talk. Jazz would discuss psychology with her and the two women would be engaged for hours on end, often times the young girl would just come over to study. Everyone thought she studied at the library but in all honesty Jazz never did.

_He took me somewhere and changed my clothes, bandaged my wounds, it was strange, this gentleness._

And Danny loved to come over and talk about astronomy, at one point the two of them even wrote songs for all of the constellations Danny composing the melody while Ms. Moore wrote the bass. And though Ms. Moore knew the two children would one day enter their own professions, she without a doubt believed neither child would ever stop loving music.

_After he finished we left through a white circle door, I knew I should feel something but numbness and the sharp stab of a headache drowned out all thought._

It saddened her at times, knowing that both children had such potential in music but Ms. Moore never pushed the subject, they had their own lives to lead and she never questioned why the children decided not to tell their parents where they went or that they even knew music.

It wasn’t until Ms. Moore was pushing well into her fifties did Danny one day admit to her the reason why; because they saw her home as a sanctuary.

_With one final pat on my abused shoulder and a small hug that left me in tears, Clockwork left._

Jazz and Danny even left some of their stuff here, to them it was a place they could escape from their lives and to Ms. Moore it was the greatest show of endearment she’d ever seen. So, her home was always open to the two children all hours, day and night. Sometimes, Ms. Moore would wake up in the middle of the night to find Danny playing softy on the piano with beauty. His fifteen year old face still holding the small childlike innocence.

_His name was the last thing I ever remembered._

_Or so I thought._

Other times she’d come downstairs in her robe and slippers to find Jazz sprawled out on the sofa sleeping, psychology books and music books scattered on the coffee table and floor, her sixteen year old face holding the elegance most women would die for. For Danny and Jazz, Ms. Moore’s house was their second home.

_That was just a wish._

 And both children loved her. And Ms. Moore loved them. And the day Danny disappeared, Ms. Moore’s house became the only place Jazz could cry. 


	2. Discovery the Ghost in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom returns sitting on a piano bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song: Letting Go by Isaac Shepard

It was time for their monthly ghost drill and it was always a day Mr. Lancer hated. And while the overweight teacher realized its importance, he couldn’t help but cringe at the chaos that was to surely ensue. Mainly because the Fenton’s always came and were said cause of the chaos, or Jack was at least.  Setting his book down he tensed, waiting for the green alarm that went off and as soon as it did, every one of his students were racing down the halls, trying to get to the auditorium in an ‘orderly’ fashion. Walking at a more subdued pace Mr. Lancer ignored the sound of the Fenton’s yelling into the microphones, scaring the kids into action.

Eight months. That was how long Danny Phantom had been gone. There was a suspicion that Phantom had kidnapped Fenton. But Lancer didn’t believe that, not anymore at least, for it was plainly clear to everyone just how much he’d protected the town. Even the most basic ghosts proved difficult, both the Fenton’s and the Red Huntress were being worked to the bone. That was why the mayor Vlad Masters requested these ghost drills. Though often times the drill was reality for the students, and it was in those moments when Mr. Lancer prayed Phantom would return, he never did. The English teacher watched as Dash made it to the auditorium first, wrenched the door open and let out a scream. The effect was instantaneous, everyone froze in place, the students learned a long time ago that one scream was all you needed. Mr. Lancer raced forward to the danger, when suddenly Dash turned around a smile on his face.

“It’s Danny Phantom!” With this everyone including the faculty raced into the large room and as Mr. Lancer followed he couldn’t help the hope and relief that filled his heart as he saw the white hair of the teenage spook up on stage.

I heard the eco of a door opening, followed by a high pitched scream. I felt slightly curious as to why people were running inside this spacious room, it seemed silly to me. Why are they so eager to come into such an empty place? For the first time I began to take in my surroundings. The room was big and dark, lined with rows upon rows of chairs elevating slightly the further it went. The ceiling was high and lined with lights which were focused on the stage. _Stage_. My mind recognized the word but when I tried to grasp it, it seemed to fall through my hands. Shaking my head to dismiss those thoughts I noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at me now with looks of horror and shock.  Two adults in hazmat suits were arguing but fell silent when they met my gaze, I felt nervous, at their stares and I found myself scooting further away from everyone my hands reaching for the lower keys on the piano. _Piano_. Something clicked, I felt the notes in my head surfacing through the fog. I was on stage, a piano, no a _grand piano_ my mind corrected, opened to her fullest extent, sat before me and I was on the bench. As my mind hazily worked its way through comprehension, someone walked up the five steps to the stage. Looking up, I realized it was a man in his forties with no hair, checkered pants, with a half untucked blue shirt heading towards me, people on the floor protesting in worry. He looked torn between running away and curiosity and before I knew it, I was speaking.

“Do you want to hear a song?” I asked before I quickly looked down a blush painting my face, I hadn’t meant to say that.

“Come again?” The man asked, hesitantly I met his gaze before my eyes slid to the pearly white and black keys.

“I…do you want to hear a song? My hands hurt, but I can play if you’d like.” I said trying not to sound needy, the notes in my head were growing and my fingers twitched anxiously at my sides. The man seemed to consider my question before he nodded and I felt myself release the breath I didn’t know had been trapped in my lungs. Placing my hands on the keys I stopped when the man in orange cut me off.

“Why?” He said some king of gun in his hand I looked at him in confusion. Most of the people had already taken seats, a few of them looking ready to run on stage, one girl in particular looked ready to cry.

“I’m on stage, there’s a piano and we’re in an auditorium, doesn’t that mean I need to play?” The man looked slightly shell shocked, but after a moment he nodded and sat down his wife joining him. Frowning slightly at the term my mind used I closed my eyes and began to play.

*It started, medium tempo, high and pacing, the low bass coming in dark and obstructive, till it bled into the melody forming something that released the tension in me. Before the lowest notes disappeared and all that was left was the voice which hid the true feelings my left hand was trying to speak. Everything disappeared, I felt so much in the bass hand pulling my right along in tempo, my emotions driving the short song with a grace that moved so many to tears. Until finally my right hand molded into perfection, tearing its mask away and letting me speak. After I finished no one clapped all of them trying to hold onto the piece of my soul. For me, I was merely— letting go*.

Mr. Lancer stood in shock, tears flowing down his face as he watched Danny Phantom play, he watched as dark green blood darkened the white bandages wrapped around his wrists and fingers. The teacher in this moment couldn’t help but truly take everything in about the hero he’d longed to see. For now Danny Phantom was wearing nothing more then black baggie sweatpants, his feet bare, wrapped in white bandages that stopped at his arch, his torso was almost completely covered in white but it still exposed his upper arms, showing long scars running into the gauze, one collar bone was bare, revealing gashes that wrapped up and around his slim neck were a single scar cut across his cheekbone strangely accenting his face making him look stronger. And yet, he looked completely weak, his snow white hair messy and falling in his eyes, his frame was small, the strong defined muscles stretched across his skin like they couldn’t decide to be healthy or malnourished. But his eyes, those glowing green eyes which at one point held self-confidence and mischievousness, now held only desperation and longing. Like the teen no longer knew who he was. Walking forward Mr. Lancer placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder shaking the boy out of his thoughts. He looked up, with lost eyes and the next words he spoke broke the older teachers’ heart.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know you, but, could you tell me who I am?” When Mr. Lancer didn’t answer the boy looked down at the piano and fiddled with the keys, beginning to ramble.

“I don’t know who I am, I don’t know why I’m here, only that I’m hurt and I don’t want to go back. But I don’t know where and it’s hurts trying to remember. Words pop into my head, but I don’t understand them. I just want to remember!” With this he slammed his hands down on a C minor cord startling the old English teacher who jumped away in fright, instantly regretting his actions as Danny Phantom suddenly seemed to curl in on himself, wrapping his abused arms around his trembling frame.

“Danny.” Someone said and looking over everyone watched as Jazz walked across the stage, calm determination on her face. She bent down and took Danny’s hands in hers, meeting his eyes with only love.

“Your name is Danny Phantom, and we’re going to help you.”  With this Danny let out a soft laugh his eyes lighting up for the first time.

“Thanks. You sound like a therapist.” He said his face scrunching up at those words.

“Do you even know what that means?” Jazz asked her voice sarcastic seeming to lift the tension in the room. Danny just smirked right back and replied,

“Not a clue. But something tells me I’m going to find it quite annoying.” With this Jazz laughed and ruffled the teen’s hair before she stood and faced the audience.

“First things first, everyone get out and head to the gym, we have a lot to discuss.”

People quickly left, Danny watching, his eyes not missing the way the red head shook her head at the two teenagers who met here gaze, they looked so familiar. Danny winced as his head screamed out in protest. Finally when they were alone the girl turned back.

“I need to go; will you be alright staying here?” She asked I tried not to show the panic at the thought of her leaving but agreed none the less. With a nod she hopped off the stage and headed for the door.

“Wait? What’s your name?” I called, standing from the piano bench but I only made it to the edge of the stage before I felt my legs give out. The girl turned and smiled.

“My name is Jazz Fenton.”

Once the door closed I allowed myself to roll onto my back the hard wood floor cold and lonely. I ignored the way it made my body scream and make my heart race. It reminded too much of something else.  Pushing those thoughts away I mulled over my name.

“Danny Phantom.” I whispered,

It sounded foreign on my tongue; true, but somehow incomplete. I stopped thinking about it when my mind dissolved into the haze of sleep. 


	3. The Meeting to Decide My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has a plan.

Jazz walked into the auditorium, the students arguing in the bleachers, the teachers and the Fenton’s on the floor screaming at each other.

“ENOUGH!” Jazz screamed, feeling her voice go horse from the power she put behind it, everyone instantly went quiet. Walking forward, Jazz took the microphone from principal Ishyama, flipping it on, she faced the crowd her teal eyes holding a fire unlike any other.

“Danny Phantom is back; but judging from the state he’s in, both mentally and physically, it’s safe to say he’s been through something beyond traumatic. For whatever reason he’s lost his memories and it’s up to us to help him remember and get to the bottom of where he’s been.”

“It’s obvious, he kidnapped Danny!” Maddie screamed she missed the flinch Jazz made but she met her mother’s eyes head on, not willing to put her little brother in any more danger.

“No mom, he didn’t.”

“How do you know?” A student shouted, Jazz turned back to the crowd her posture strong.

“Because, regardless of whatever opinion you hold about Danny Phantom, I’ve been his psychologist for over three years.”

Everyone was stunned into silence, and Jazz watched her mother come forward disbelief clear in her eyes.

“How?”

Jazz let out an irritated sigh. “It’s a long story, but Phantom came to me wanting to understand why he was different, preferably without be ripped apart molecule by molecule.” Both parents flinched at the harshness of their daughter’s words. This time Mr. Lancer stepped forward.

“How do you recommend we go about helping him?” He asked and for one long moment the students and faculty sat in silence, waiting, as Jazz thought out a plan.

“Everyone has stories of Phantom. I want us to share them, however, know that I will always be present, so trust me, I will know if you’re lying to him. Also, tell him about your life, what you do, who you are, you’d be impressed at how much Danny knows about each citizen in Amity. I want him to remember, why he chose to protect our town. And why he’s fighting to remember us now.”

“Jazz, where is Phantom going to stay?” Jack asked not being able to say the teen’s first name his eyes lined in red tears trying not to fall as he thought of his son. His still _missing_ son.

“The auditorium, it’s already been ghost proofed, and it’s here at school so people can come in during class and free periods with ease. Oh, if anyone has any furniture, pillows or blankets they’d like to donate that’d be great.”

“The drama department has a couch were not using!” A student called out, everyone immediately got excited about helping out their hero in any way possible. Students began throwing out different things they could get, Clubs and Organizations volunteering for different tasks. Jazz felt a smile tugging at her mouth as the entire school unknowingly wanted to help her little brother, tears of happiness pricked at the corners of her eyes, sniffling a little, she cleared her throat to speak.

“Anyone who wants to visit with Phantom, I need you to write your name on this piece of paper my Dad will collect it later and I’ll devise a visiting schedule.” With this, she turned off the mic and handed it back to her principal, Jazz turned to the teachers.

“I trust you won’t mind a student or two leaving your classrooms.”

Principal Ishyama smiled, “no, this is very important. In fact, if you don’t mind, any teacher can sign up and go during their conference period or free time for all I care.” Jazz smiled, watching as the teachers’ sighed in relief and left to go add their names on the list.

Jazz watched for a moment longer before she turned heading back to the auditorium, she was half way down the hall when her mother stopped her.

“Jazz, honey, I don’t think this is a very good idea. We don’t know if Phantom will be violent now, he could harm you.” She said worry in her eyes.

“He won’t, but if you’d like, you can see for yourself.”

Maddie thought it over for a second before she followed her daughter silently into the spacious room, Danny lying on stage sleeping, dark green blood showing through his white bandages. His face was peaceful, the white aura making him appear like a fallen angel. Maddie had to hold in her breath, fully taking in his broken appearance. Her daughter gently shook him awake until those wide glowing green eyes so fearfully lost made their over to her. She knew then there was no way this ghost could have kidnapped her son.

“Jazz?” Danny asked looking to the girl in confusion, his body seeming to shy away while he observed Maddie, who realized she still had her hood up. Figuring this to be a mistake the women pulled it down, revealing short red brown hair and purple eyes. The teen seemed to relax instantly, his reaction not going unmissed.

“Hey, some friends are going to bring in a couch for you to sleep on.” Jazz said watching as Danny sat up his back bones popping lightly, making Maddie stare at him in shock. How had she missed that he had bones?

“Kay.” Danny said. Still, the loud noise of double doors opening made him jump slightly while five teens carried in a couch. One boy, tall and lanky, approached the three by the piano holding out clothes and medical supplies.

“They might be too big, but the choir’s volunteered to get you some more clothes until then...” He said shifting nervously; Jazz took the garments graciously and thanked him, Danny eyes never once left the drama club member. As the teens left, Danny looked to the clothes, then down at his, and blushed scarlet when he took note of how dark the bandages had become. And the fact the he indeed, did not have shirt.

“Here, we need to change those, mom a little help.” Jazz said motioning to the soiled cotton.

Hopping on stage, Maddie and Jazz undid the bandages and cleaned the wounds. The elder woman trying not to flinch at the damage inflicted upon the teenage spook. Jazz held her composure; her hands steady, as if she’d done it a hundred times before. Leaving the mother to wonder, just how much did her daughter conceal from her and Jack. With a clean set of bandages, Danny slipped on the borrowed big red sweatshirt making his muscled frame seem lanky and weak.

“Thanks.” Danny mumbled his glowing green eyes gazing back to the Victorian styled couch, its cream colored cloth swirling in beautiful flowers of red, orange and yellow, two pillows and a blanket on resting on an arm. Jazz rolled her eyes when Danny looked away from the comfy couch, believing himself to be undeserving of its kindness.

“Come on, it’s better than sleeping on wood.” She said grabbing him from underneath his arm. Hoisting him up it was a strenuous task, Jazz needing to take all of Danny’s weight, his legs not wanting to move properly, as if they’d been broken far too many times. It was slow, but the second the ghost hit the soft cushions he was asleep.

Quietly, Jazz creped off stage to rejoin her mother, and together they walked out of the auditorium, Jack locking the doors behind them. Once home, Jazz set to work devising a schedule in her room while Maddie sat on the couch her husband joining her. Strangely, the normally bodacious man was silent, waiting patiently as his wife gathered her thoughts.

“Jack, I-I don’t know what to believe anymore.” Maddie whispered her voice quivered and Jack rubbed her back soothingly.

“It’s okay Mads, if Jazz wants to help Phantom and says that he’s…good, then I trust her.” After all, Jack had learned a long time ago that his daughter was way better at understanding people than he’d ever be, regardless of his outgoing personality. Maddie furiously shook her head, tears rolling thickly down her eyes.

“That’s not what I mean. Jack, the wounds, his scars all the evidence points to him being dissected and _tortured_.”

Jack felt his insides knot; sure, he’d always wanted to rip the ghost spook apart ‘molecule by molecule’ but seeing Phantom today, after everything…the town, his _son_. The desire to further advance science no longer seemed appealing.

“It’s okay Mads, we’ll make this right.” And with a quick hug Jack headed upstairs to ask his daughter to put their names on the list. 


	4. My First Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the students and learning about my sister.

It was early in the morning, the first bell had already rung through the school and Jeremy could hardly sit still and listen to his teacher speak on the early discoveries of the Germanic Tribes in Europe. Glancing at the clock he felt his heart jump, only five more minutes before he could go and talk to Phantom. A feeling of gitty nervousness settled in his stomach, making to do jumps and flips, and looking around the teen noticed that every one of the students all seemed to be skating on razor emotions between happiness and anxiousness, even the teachers were hardly keeping themselves together. Looking at the clock it now read eight forty-five, time to go.

Shifting slightly on the couch Danny looked up at Jazz who held a notepad, pen and a recorder in her hand. Noticing that I was staring, she looked up and smiled kindly and suddenly I couldn’t hold any of my fears back.

“What should I do?” I asked hating myself at how useless I sounded. “I mean, what do I even ask? What do I say? How should I react?” The questions kept flowing and before I knew it, I was panicking.

“Woah, Danny calm down, all I want you to do is listen.” Jazz said her tone reassuring before she looked down at her wrist watch and went to go get my first visitor. The auditorium was quiet, aside from my tapping foot but after a few minutes the feeling of pins in needles stabbing underneath the soft muscle became too much and I stopped. Hearing a door open with a clang and approaching footsteps I made a quick dash to the piano bench, ignoring my body which practically begged me to stay on the soft coach. I only had a second to situate myself when Jazz returned, the drama student from yesterday who lent me these…sweatpants, came in trailing behind her looking just as nervous as I felt. He situated himself on another chair and smiled.

“H-hey.” The boy stuttered and after a few moments of silence, the realization that I was the one making him nervous hit me.

“Hey. I’m Danny?” I replied my question coming out a statement, smiling, I outstretched my hand which he took shaking it. And after that, Jeremy, he told me, relaxed.

“You’re from the drama club right?” I asked and the teen smiled broadly. Strangely, listening to Jeremy’s daily life felt, calming, and nerve wracking all at once, my stomach flipped when he spoke about certain things, teachers, people, and what he did.

“And right now we’re writing a play titled Masks that deals with the protagonists love who’s a ghost and…”

“Wait, ghost?”

Jeremy stopped, hesitation flickering across his hazel eyes.

“Yeah, the main character, his love dies, but no matter where he goes she follows, eventually driving him insane.”

“Why?” I asked my voice sounded quiet even to my ears. Again, Jeremy looked to Jazz who shrugged.

“Well, the story kinda started when we saw you fighting that ghost with blue hair, her name was Ember, it took us a while to realize she’s a ghost but now listening to her music, it’s not hard to figure out. And we thought her song Remember My Name could be used to write a play, so after some brainstorming, and a _lot_ of sleepless nights, Masks was born.” Jeremy said as Danny’s green eyes fogged over, his mind someplace else entirely. The group sat in silence for a while before Jazz leaned over and placed a hand on the ghosts shoulder.

“Danny?”

Danny shook his head, clearing the fog away before he looked up and smiled at Jeremy.

“That sounds like an interesting play; I’d like to see it sometime.” He said watching as the drama club member bounced in his seat.

“Thanks, we’re going to perform in two weeks and I know everyone would love it if you came!!’ Jeremy said, Jazz smiled and closed her notepad.

“I’m sure. Well you need to get back to class. Thanks so much for doing this Jeremy.” Jazz said as she shook his hand.

“Oh, no problem thanks again for listening to me ramble.” He said looking at Danny before leaving the auditorium.

Still sitting on the bench I mulled over what Jeremy had told me, that I’d fought a ghost named Ember. _Ghost,_ something dead, a spirit, _me._ Those words kept coming back to me, only something felt wrong, I didn’t feel dead. Not entirely at least, listening I could hear Jazz’s faint heartbeat and I could feel her warmth; something tangible, as if I’d been submerged under water for far too long. But the name, Ember, had rung a bell yet when I drew close, the memory formed a wall, pitch black and unyielding. The feeling of heat drew near, and looking up I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder.

“You doing okay?” Jazz asked her teal eyes alight with concern, and my stomach twisted, wriggling around uncomfortably.

“Yeah, it’s just a lot to take in.” I replied not wanting to worry her further. She smiled kindly down at me.

“Okay well, the next person isn’t supposed to come for another five minutes, do you need anything?”

“Yeah, could I be alone for a little while.” I asked, a knowing look passed over Jazz’s face before she left. Once gone, I was left in this too big room, struggling a little to stand, my feet swayed underneath me. But I pushed past the pain and walked down the stairs to the rows of seats and the double doors at the end of them. Putting one foot in front of the other was hard, but the carpet sank between my toes giving me some balance, and possibly soaking up blood seeping through my bandages. Half way I paused and looked back to the stage, this place was beautiful, spacious and the dark velvet red curtains added a hue of an ancient theater in Germany. Shaking those thoughts away, my green eyes scanned the rows upon rows of seats forming perfect sets of columns, reminding me of Rome. Had I ever been to those places? What were places? My own mind answered that for me.

“Great, I’m my own Q and A book.” I ground out, my voice echoing around the room before being dampened by the sound carpets on the walls. A chill went up my spine as my voice carried and suddenly the room swam, the seats became doors, and the walls were lead lined and sound proof, fear erupted inside me, bubbling up and trying to erupt through my abused vocal cords. Stumbling I tried to make it to the end of the aisle when my arms suddenly felt so heavy, hands grasping my upper arms and dragging me somewhere. To the end of the auditorium, no, when I looked up the dark wooden doors vanished to be replaced with blinding metal, the florescent lights searing my eyes.

“No, no, no…” Not there, the long white hallway blurred in and out of focus as if it had slipped out, there was a pass code required at the door, and a meaty hand typed it in, panic jolted through me with the feeling of dread and resignment. I was going to… “No!!” I screamed and the dark carpet came into view, snapping me back to reality. Shakily, I looked around realizing I’d slipped onto my knees, my hand gripped a seat, my knuckles deathly white, standing on shaking legs I staggered back in the darkly lit room, trying my hardest not to stare behind me back at the wooden doors which flickered to that, _place_. I tripped when my foot hit the piano bench, sending flares of pain shooting up my leg.

“Ow.” I said sitting awkwardly on the bench and holding my leg, sweat running down my face.

“Danny? Are you alright?” Jazz asked surprising me; I jumped slightly and met her teal eyes before I noticed a girl standing next to her looking just as concerned.

“Y-Yeah, I just tripped, guess I’m clumsy. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scary you.” I said apologizing as the other girl stepped forward her hair pulled up in a messy bun, her thin glasses smudged with acrylic paint.

“That’s okay, I do things like that all the time. My names Sally, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Sally said sitting down at the chair beside me.

“Nice to meet you too Sally.” And with this she started talking, Jazz having given her some guidelines over what to say. It was nice, and Sally helped dull the fear that buzzed around in my head. The girl was an art student who hoped to get into Juilliard, and she loved her two pet chickens that she raised for a science project. Sally’s life was so, normal, it felt like she lived reality, and I was nothing more than the bad dream. I think I loved her for that, for painting a picture of happiness and not that horrible whiteness in the hallway.

“And… I want to thank you Danny.” She said pulling me from my daydream.

“Huh, I’m sorry?” I asked as Sally giggled her glasses slipping down her nose.

“I want to thank you for saving my life, one time, this ghost with flaming green hair attacked our art class after school, I was trapped, and he fired missiles, one was heading for me… you took the blast.”

Flashes of fire, metal, and a face passed by, as two white gloved hands hid a girl behind a desk with another person, an older woman.

“I probably wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, so thanks Danny.” Sally said and I couldn’t help the blush that tingled beneath my skin.

“No problem.”

Jazz closed her notebook, “well that’s all the time you have Sally.” The girl smiled.

“Thanks for listening Danny.” And with this, she left, Jazz never taking her eyes off of me. Once the door closed back stage Jazz’s gaze hardened.

“What did you see?” She asked, I let out a small sigh.

“Fire, I think Sally too, and another woman, I pushed her behind a desk.”

Jazz opened her mouth in surprise before shaking her head putting that aside for another time.

“No, before, when I came in with Sally you were sitting on that bench with more than just pain from hitting your knee, what did you see Danny? I need to know.” The seriousness, and protectiveness in her voice made something in my heart clench then unravel by slow degrees.

“I-I saw a hallway, with two giant metal doors at the end. There was a pass code I think, it was just so bright… I don’t want to go there.” I stuttered, Sally’s picture of happiness slipping away again as I desperately tried to keep it in place, instead of the nightmare. Jazz was suddenly next to me hugging me as if I’d disappear, her arms sent spikes of pain radiating down my injured back, and she made my ribs creek, but for the life of me I found I didn’t care. I never wanted her to let go.

“I’m sorry Danny, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m here, your safe.” She whispered and it was then I felt the warm tears streaming down my face and the feeling of how right, yet wrong this was. I would never let Jazz see me cry before. The oddness of this thought made me hold on tighter, my hands tangling in her red hair that I knew must be unpleasant for her but, she’s my _sister_. So this okay right? To just let her hug me and give me support. My mind stopped, suddenly catching up with the words I was thinking. I wrenched away, and met her confused teal gaze with my shocked glowing green ones.

“You’re my sister. Aren’t you?” I asked and unbeknownst to either of us, the black wall in my head began to crack.


	5. My Dear Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulker returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Final Fantasy: 1000 Words, played by leekaiwei on youtube.

I only half listened to the next three people who came to see me. Instead, I found my mind wandering back to Jazz who was sitting in the corner writing, her mechanical pencil moving with a shaky hurriedness.

_“You’re my sister, aren’t you?” I asked watching as Jazz visible paled, her eyes wide as saucers._

_“Aren’t you?” I repeated desperately, my voice echoing around the hall. This seemed to break Jazz out of her shock before she clamped her hand over my mouth and shushed me._

_“It’s complicated, Danny. And yes, I’m your sister.” She said. Anger burst through my chest, and my eyes burned, casting my sister in a strange green hue. I pulled her hand away, but I wasn’t quite able to let it go. Jazz thankfully didn’t comment on it._

_“Why didn’t you tell me? Is this all some kind of sick game to you? Because it sucks.” I said seething, Jazz flinched._

_“No, Danny. Don’t ever think that, please believe me, I know this isn’t a game, more so than you think. But you need to understand; aside from two of our friends, no one knows we’re siblings, even our parents.”_

_“Well, who are they?” I asked, the anger in my voice ebbing away from watching her teal colored eyes flash through to many emotions. Jazz looked down now, a strand of red hair falling in front of her shadow lined eyes._

_“I can’t tell you.” Her voice was tired, but resolved, my anger returned full force._

_“Why not?” I demanded, something clinging to the question that made my heart drag down in pure need._

_“Because little brother, this is something you have to remember on your own.”_

So now, here I sat as Jazz escorted one of my visitors away. Watching them leave I pondered everything Jazz had admitted. One, we were siblings. Two, our parents had no idea we were – which  felt like the truth – yet settled like a lie in the pit of my stomach. And just thinking about it made my head spin; finally, I had to remember everything on my own. Which I understood, still it made me want to stick my tongue out at her and stomp away because it would annoy Jazz to no end. Huh? It’s wired that I know these things.

“Hey, you hungry?” Jazz asked walking up to me. It was with the prospect of eating that my stomach began to growl. I looked up sheepishly.

“Starved.” I admitted while Jazz’s face looked a little constipated from holding back her laughter.

After putting on some soft black moccasin shoes and a baggy white sweater with green strips running down the arms to hide the bandages stretching from my shoulders to my fingertips, we left for the door.

As we walked down the halls I steadily noticed Jazz’s growing tension.

“Jazz?”

The red head jumped, “Sorry, I’m just trying to work through some problems.”

“Like what?”

Jazz slowed to a stop, her face scrunching up as if she’d eaten something sour, a small sigh escaped her lips before she looked towards me.

“Because, Danny, you’re a ghost and technically not.”

“What?!” I snapped my voice dying out painfully in my throat, not the effect I had in mind.

“Most ghosts don’t eat, you do. I just don’t want the student body to find out. So listen, when we go to the cafeteria I’m going to ask you what I should get, and you tell me what it is you really want, okay?”

For a moment I thought about telling her no, to scream that I didn’t want to hide, but the look of protective desperation stilled my tongue and I caved.

“Fine.” I grumbled, “but you’re still not going to tell me why I’m different, are you?” I stated, Jazz broke out into a huge grin.

“Not a chance!” She all but sang as we walked into the cafeteria.

The doors opened and clanged shut, this sound normally would not have been heard, but when everyone realized who it was, silence fell across the room. One teen in particular seemed to have his jaw come unhinged in a permanent ‘o’ shape.

“What?” Jazz snapped defensively, Phantom quietly shifting closer to her, almost trying to conceal himself. With one more glare, everything immediately returned to relative normality. But the air was still strained, the conversations hushed, people trying to listen in to hear and see what their hero would do. Said teen who’s mouth shut with a clank, the quarterback player of the football team, star athlete, member of the highest social group, and overall a starch bleach blonde jock, openly stared at Danny with a reverence one might hold to a deity. His name, Dash Baxter and he felt a little ashamed knowing that he was probably among the people creating the disturbance but the teen couldn’t help himself. After all, this was the first time his hero was merely feet from him. And while Kwan and the team joked that Dash had a man crush on Phantom, he’d punched their lights out at that, ‘cause he certainly didn’t like him. It’s just…Phantom was _strong_. In more than just the physical sense.

The ghost teen was fearless, immovable and…yeah, maybe Dash did idolize the guy with border lining obsession, but he certainly was no Paulina. Who currently looked ready to faint and embrace Phantom in a passionate kiss all at once, Star holding her back, and stopping her from collapsing onto the floor. Dash just, he really _admired_ the guy that’s all…no, he wanted to _be_ the guy. Yet now, he watched in shock as the ghost hero walked slowly, one foot barely lifting off the linoleum floor. Without his hazmat suit, without the coiled strength plainly seen in those taught muscles, without the look of steel determination in those glowing green eyes, Danny Phantom looked absolutely human. He looked weak. Dash wasn’t even sure if he was seeing properly. Was this really his hero?

Almost sensing his gaze the teen began to turn and pull away from Jazz, his eyes roaming across the room until she placed a hand on his shoulder. A grimace flickered across his face before he schooled his features into a smile.

“Hey Danny, what should I eat?”

The entire room seemed to hold its breath, and Phantom shifted subconsciously before he took a breath – his muscles tensed, and he roughly shoved Jazz away from him, right as the ceiling above them exploded.

Everyone screamed, the students immediately backing away, racing for the doors as the ghost alarm resounded around them, through it all Dash still heard a freshman girl yell shrilly out, panic in every word.

“The doors won’t open!!”

Shock filled the room, and as if being choreographed Skulker dropped down landing in front of the rubble, a smirk freely shown across his face.

“What else do you expect humans, now silence! Or you’ll miss the new rules to my hunt.”

“What do you mean?” Dash asked his voice coming out a mere squeak, shifting his weight, trying to shield the students behind him.

Skulker’s aura flared maliciously and he licked his lips.

“Well, you see…” The ghost didn’t finish when he heard the rubble shift behind him and turning, the ghost stilled, his eyes wide in disbelief as Danny Phantom pushed himself off the floor, rubbing his head.

“Ow.” The teen said unaware of the danger not two feet from him.

“Ghost child.” Skulker breathed, almost in reverence and Danny for the first time looked up and froze, his eyes widening, taking in the enemy in front of him.

“I remember you.”

Those simple words seemed to awaken the ghost and like a snake Skulker attacked, his arm blurring so fast that even Danny couldn’t follow the motion, he only felt when the hand closed around his throat and hoisted him off the ground.

“No!!”

Danny wasn’t sure who screamed that, for he could only hear the maniacal laughter of the hunter as his fingers tightened their grip.

“Finally, I feared my greatest prey had been lost to me. It’s no fun hunting humans if one as unique as you isn’t there to defy me.”

Danny vainly tried to pull away, his bandaged hands slipping across metallic skin. Curiosity then flickered across Skulkers face.

“Something has changed.” And as if throwing a rag doll, he threw Danny into a table, with a sick thud, the teen landed onto the ground, left gasping for air. Realization and disgust contorted Skulkers face.

“Pathetic, I would have thought you stronger than those vermin.”

Danny stood, his eyes burning in rage.

“Leave.” It was a demand, but the hunter laughed and began stalking his prey, Danny didn’t give him the satisfaction of backing away.

“Afraid? You shouldn’t be, I’ll grant you a merciful death, a mere slicing of the throat compared to your captors, who vilely stripped from you everything.”

A true snarl passed Danny’s lips and he took a menacing step forward, both becoming predators and Dash shivered, for he didn’t see the eyes of his hero.

“What are you talking about?”

Skulker paused before he out right laughed,

“You don’t remember?” If the hunter had been human, tears of merciless joy would have been streaming down his face.

“Then again, maybe that’s a blessing, after all, it’s probably the only way you’d stay loyal in protecting them.”

Danny stopped dead and everyone in the cafeteria felt their minds collapse as the reality and weight of those words set like stones in their hearts, and for a moment, Skulker allowed himself to pity the young ghost.

“Humans are such fleeting beings, aren’t they? Danny Phantom.”

It was directed to him, almost as if the hunter held Danny above humans, above even himself, he looked to Danny, and his eyes were pleading, truly trying to solve this crime so to be able to explain it away. Danny couldn’t remember the crime done to him. Yet he felt his body recoil as if he’d been slapped. And for moments, Danny suddenly wasn’t here anymore, but in a glass cell, power humming all around him, the smell of antiseptic and blood filling his senses as he was strapped to a cool table, men in white coats looked down at him in the darkest of joys their eyes alight in inhumanity.

The flip of a release button sounded, and a machete slide free from Skulkers arm, his acid green eyes met Danny’s grimly, no longer holding the thrill of satisfaction.

“”Perhaps, this is mercy.” Skulker said his voice rumbling deep within his chest, the blade tilted up Danny’s chin, sending goose bumps across his trembling flesh, he hadn’t realized he was shaking.

“I’ll end you, than slaughter these humans like the animals they are.”

Skulker drew back, and Danny half way desired that his throat be silt. He almost begged for this revenge – even if not by his hands – when a girl broke free from the circle of someone’s arms and screamed in broken desperation. It was instinctual, to react to that voice; and it sparked in his chest something that burned without a flicker, and suddenly Skulker was across the room, the lunch line being demolished by his weight.

Skulker rose, sputtering indignantly as food fell off of him. Hesitantly Danny spoke, refusing to meet the girls amethyst eyes.

“I can’t.”

Fury lit the ghost hunters’ eyes.

“You would allow these misguided creatures life? They don’t deserve your sympathies!”

A shudder ran through Danny’s frame, the sound of his screams resounding in his head, before his eyes met Skulkers with old fire.

“They don’t deserve my hate.”

A roar and the hunter charged, but the hero merely jumped, nimble as a cat into the air, before knocking the ghost down into the ground paralyzing the suit from the neck onwards. Lightly Danny landed on top of the ghost and looked over to Jazz in confusion.

“Um…what do I do now?”

Jazz jumped and the tense atmosphere seemed to fade, a blush painted her cheeks as an African American boy came over and handed her a thermos.

“Oh right, ah, Danny, can you move? I don’t accidentally want to suck you in as well.”

Confusion, then a faint look of understanding passed over the ghost teen’s face before he leapt over to her side and Dash couldn’t help but be in awe at how easily he made it seem. Normally, the football player would have been brimming in jealously at the display of such graceful power, and would no doubt do everything to destroy said teens reputation. Except this was Phantom, and it was plain as day that the guy didn’t even realize how unnatural he was behaving. As the cap was being unscrewed Skulker met Danny’s gaze and snarled.

“How do you know you’re not running from crimes created in human blood?”

White light then enveloped the hunter, but the damaged was done, Danny’s face had paled and when Jazz moved at his side Dash watched his hero recoil, one first gripping his snow white locks in agony.

“Danny?”

He backed away and Jazz didn’t try and stop him.

“I…I’m sorry, I just need to think.” And with this he turned and headed for the doors, which were nearly ripped from their hinges in his grip. For the longest time everyone stood in silence, the adults rushing in, demanding for answers, truths that no one wanted to admit to having heard. In this chaos, Dash found his chance to escape and follow after Phantom. Why, he wasn’t sure, maybe he wanted his hero to deny it. Foolishly he wanted to hear those witty remarks, and bravado, and commanding power that always surrounding Danny… not this new aura. It was confused, lost but more than anything; _dark_. It was as if a haze had surrounded the ghost, hiding his hero, and only for brief seconds at a time did Dash see the real Phantom trying to get out. The teen turned a corner, and there he was, half way down the hall, clutching his head, using the lockers for support, his hero looked ready to fall down but he stubbornly kept going until in a burst of power Danny Phantom tore through the hallways and Dash had to flat out run to even hope to keep up, afraid the ghost would run away. Yet he only ran back to the auditorium and when Dash entered the dark room he stopped short, watching the teen race down the aisle way towards the center of the stage where the lone instrument shinned out; a beacon. When Danny reached the piano, he collapsed, clinging to one of its strong black legs like a lifeline in a hurricane, and Dash took a step forward debating if he should help, he nearly did when he saw the green blood collecting in one bandaged palm Danny had pressed to his side; the ghost teen frowned at the blood but he merely wiped it on his pants before moving to sit on the bench. His hands moved to the keys, wrists perfectly relaxed, his fingers graceful in their silence, so different from the pain etched across his pale face. And when he finally moved Dash was surprised, for it was a song he actually knew.  It was from a video game he and Kwan always played when they had time, he had never really bothered to listen to the song before, but now, as Danny Phantom played a Final Fantasy, his voice seemed to speak from the notes in thousands of words.

*His fingers moved to sigh from the first notes, a breath starting in the lungs, then the heart, a longing of something forgotten and unsaid. It grew, all the high notes becoming a painstaking melody before they paused. Then the cords sounded, dragging, yet moving steadily onwards across the keys, telling him what he is now. A soul, who can’t tell if it’s lost, so it continually flows across the ivory of heaven, the bass starting each passage, keeping one grounded in the earth. But the song pauses and Danny sighs once more, the simple notes going as high as possible – a fleeting breath – a moment to remember all the words said. Silence, and the same note rings out three times, and harmonies and the melodies resound, running in a continually broken scale of cords and strength. This is new, yet old, in its vastness a bittersweet thought of nostalgia plays, telling what once was, and might be. However, in the words spoken lower, he tells of how he needs to be whole again, and in a broken cord, every striking, he will bear something new, it being neither light, nor dark, then pure – silver  or grey perhaps. As he raises one note to change the scale, it sounds odd to the ears, yet resolves of what everyone now hears, but in the triplets that descend into oblivion of sin, a promise is being formed, and the high notes clashing upon it, flying away; his soul is and will always stay the same.

The keys finally stilled and Danny lowered his head, looking in all the world like an angel, as light cascaded around him in a brilliant halo, his white aura swirling around him. Dash had never seen such emotions on any human being, and backing away, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be his hero anymore, for he wasn’t sure he could be strong enough to bear his heart like that. The football player ran back to the cafeteria never looking back, never noticing the green eyes looking at him with a flicker of recognition. 


	6. To Lighten Your Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White and Black Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dreamer by Elizaveta   
> Album: Itunes Sessions

I don’t know how I ended up here. The boy—Dash—was his name had run out twenty minutes ago after hearing me play. Was I really that bad? Did I need to die like that ghost— Skulker— had said. Was it truly a mercy, would it save me from the humans who had tortured me? At this thought I felt the sharp prickle of fear, nameless, shadowed faces cutting through my vision making it hard to breathe. So many things are happening and it feels like I’m the clueless one left alone in the dark.

“I brought you a sandwich.” Jazz said surprising me as she stepped on stage, her teal eyes solemn. At the prospect of food my stomach tightened, letting out an angry growl, causing Jazz to smile fondly as I sheepishly took it; trying not to devour the warm crispiness of toasted bread, ham, melted cheese and lettuce. The whole while my sister sat in one of the drama departments tall chairs in deep contemplation. Leaving me to feel like a heathen for not wanting to dwell on the fact that I nearly let a ghost take my head off, or the other stuff. The last bit of sandwich went down harder than expected and settled in my stomach unpleasantly.

“Danny I…” Jazz started after a moment before she stopped and turned away. It was then I could see the sheen of unshed tears gathering on black eyelashes.

I was by her side in a second, wrapping my arms around her, panic blossoming inside me.

“Jazz, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m fine.”

To this a shudder ran through my sister and then she was clutching me desperately, tears running down my neck. Wrong thing to say, idiot.

“Jazz, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry. I’m not fine at all, I swear, please stop crying.” I desperately pleaded because I had no idea what to do. Jazz gave a strangled hiccup that could have been a laugh before she pulled back to level me a look.

“Really little brother? That’s the best comfort you can offer? Stop crying, you are such a guy.” She answered fondly causing me to flush.

“Hey, I might be a guy but I’m not emotionally obstinate. It worked didn’t it?”

Jazz let out a soft sigh, moving one long strand of red hair to the side.

“Yeah, I guess it did. I’m just…I want you to remember who you are so badly but if you remember all the good then…” She stopped and ice stabbed my heart, blackening my mind and dulling my nerves.

“Then I’ll remember all the bad too.” I finished impressed that my voice came out so steady.

My sister sniffled, her silence answer enough. Dazedly I took a seat next to her, my eyes tracing across the white ivory and ebony keys, they were such a small part to the pianos intricacies. Suddenly the instrument I loved seemed more menacing and daunting than ever before in the stages lights.

“Danny?”

A warm hand settled in mine, “I…I won’t lie. I don’t want to remember the bad but is their more white than black?”

I asked, imploring my sister to at least answer this. Jazz’s eyes widened in shock before she looked at the piano, pursing her lips in thought.

“I don’t know it was, is your life. Whether you believed to have more joy than sorrow is up to you. But, I believe that you did.”

Something in me gave and I felt Jazz and her words leave me breathless, my throat tightening painfully in relief or hope I couldn’t say.

When Jazz met my eyes something in hers twinkled in childish innocence.

“Danny, if you’d like we could make this a memory worth remembering.”

I gave a choked laugh, “Jazz for me, right now every moment is worth keeping safe.”

“Then would you like to make this one a white memory?” She asked standing and heading towards the piano bench. I followed taking my seat as she stood in front, between the curve of graceful wood.

“What would you like me to play?” I surprised myself by asking this. Jazz however took it in stride, her posture subtly beginning to straighten, heighten, and embody a confidence unlike anything I had seen before. It made my heart race in excitement.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

She hummed a few notes before outlining a C Major cord.

“Here play this rhythm.” It was straight eight notes, three changing going low then high over lapping and the score immediately sprung into my mind. But it was merely only notes on a page, nothing more.

It wasn’t until I started playing and Jazz coming in on the fifth measure did I start to feel anything but the slowly building joy the song produced in me.

_/I believe in fairytales and serendipitous encounters,_

_Catch a tiger by the tail_

_Make a wish drink for the fountain,_

_Oh, whoa oh oh oh./_

Jazz’s voice became light and rich all at the same time.

_/I believe love will prevail,_

_The path is clear for me to follow,_

_Shooting stars will leave a trail_

_For me to fill with joy and sorry,_

_Oh, whoa oh oh oh./_

I felt myself come alive as Jazz began to sway a smile on her face. Suddenly I could hear the strings begin to play in my mind’s ear.

_/Leave your fear of Love behind,_

_Let your dreaming be your guide_

_If you seek then you shall find…/_

Her voice took on an operatic tone and in the next moments we were lost in playing. I felt myself begin to move as Jazz began to walk her gaze looking ahead as if she were singing to an audience. Her presence exuberating joy, her eyes brighter than ever.

_/Sun is setting in the west,_

_Hop is like a big balloon,_

_That follows me and beckons me_

_But I am staring at the Moon,_

_Oh, whoa oh oh oh._

_So leave your fear of Love behind,_

_Let your dreaming be your guide,_

_Cause if you seek you shall find…!/_

Jazz floated on her high notes and I started smiling, laughter bubbling up inside my mouth. It was a simple piano piece but somehow its simplicity made it so much sweeter to its building momentum. Tumbling me around in the string section that I began to play around with on the piano following the entire score in my head.

_/Torn and tattered from the fall_

_And waiting to rise up again,_

_And I can feel it in my blood_

_I hold the future in my hand._

_Torn and tattered from the fall_

_And waiting to rise up again,_

_I can feel it in my blood_

_So I hold the future in my hand,/_

As Jazz would crescendo so did I, growing louder and softer with practiced ease, the orchestra in my head adding in with beautiful precision. My sister singing high G’s so easily I knew she could sing higher. The violins and cellos following her down.

_/So leave your fear of Love behind,_

_Let your dreaming be your guide,_

_Cause if you seek then you shall find,_

_Oh, I believe in fairytales and serendipitous encounters/_

The last verse left with a sense of closer but promising for more as I climbed to the finishing notes the cellos and basses ending the piece. There was a brief moment of slice before Jazz looked to me and burst out laughing, sounding like dropping pearls so infectious I couldn’t help but join in.

Both of us were so giddy, riding the high that came from playing so well together, of being musicians, neither of us noticed Maddie Fenton stepping out of the auditorium entrance at the back in a state of shock.


End file.
